Bible
The Bible,[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cv-rob/manual-tdxc.htm Page 25, the English manual of Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles] also known as the Holy Book[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/NewCV/manual-hod.htm Page 15, the English manual of Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance] or the Grimoire[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cv-rob/manual-tdxc.htm Page 12, the English manual of Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles] (魔法の書 Mahō no Sho), is an item in Castlevania. It first appeared in Vampire Killer, where a White Bible would cause the Old Crone to reduce her prices, while a Black Bible would cause her to increase them instead. In later games, it appeared as a sub-weapon which releases an animated Bible moving around the screen, using words to exorcise evil. Origins The Bible is a collection of sacred texts or scriptures. Varying parts of the Bible are considered to be a product of divine inspiration and a record of the relationship between God and humans by Christians, Jews, Samaritans and Rastafarians. What is regarded as canonical text differs depending on traditions and groups; a number of Bible canons have evolved, with overlapping and diverging contents. The Hebrew Bible overlaps with the Greek Septuagint and the Christian Old Testament. The Christian New Testament is a collection of writings by early Christians, believed to be mostly Jewish disciples of Christ. The Bible has been a massive influence on literature and history, especially in the Western World, where the Gutenberg Bible was the first book printed using movable type. Overview The Bible, used as a sub-weapon, generally attacks in one of two forms: #Spiraling from its caster outward, while its pages deal Holy damage. #Spinning around the character, dealing a small amount of Holy damage to nearby enemies. As the Bible is a sub-weapon, an Item Crash can also be performed with it. Richter Belmont has two types of Item Crashes, while Juste has five: *Richter Belmont **''Rondo of Blood'' - Spiral circle which moves forward. **''Symphony of the Night'' - Spirals behind Richter and fires a Holy beam. *Juste Belmont **Fire Book - Fire satellite. **Ice Book - Ice satellite. **Bolt Book - Thunder satellite. **Wind Book - 2 giant Holy Books. **Summoning Tome - Summons a cute Fairie/Pixie. Item Data Gallery Artworks VK White Book.JPG|'White Book' from the Japanese Vampire Killer instruction booklet VK Black Book.JPG|'Black Book' from the Japanese Vampire Killer instruction booklet Bible RoB.png|'Magic Book' from the Japanese Rondo of Blood instruction booklet Animations Sub-weapon SOTN Bible.gif|'Bible' from Symphony of the Night SOTN Bible 2.gif|'Bible' from Symphony of the Night Saturn Bible.gif|'Bible' from the Sega Saturn version of Symphony of the Night Saturn Bible 2.gif|'Bible' from the Sega Saturn version of Symphony of the Night HOD Holy Book.gif|'Holy Book' from Harmony of Dissonance HOD Holy Book + Earth Ring.gif|'Holy Book + Earth Ring' from Harmony of Dissonance POR Bible 2.gif|'Bible' from Portrait of Ruin POR Bible.gif|Mastered Bible from Portrait of Ruin POR Bible 3.gif|'Bible' from Portrait of Ruin (Richter Mode) DXC Bible.gif|'Bible' from The Dracula X Chronicles Item Crash SOTN Bible 3.gif|'Bible' Item Crash from Symphony of the Night Saturn Bible 3.gif|'Bible' Item Crash from the Sega Saturn version of Symphony of the Night DXC Bible 2.gif|'Bible' Item Crashfrom The Dracula X Chronicles Trivia *At the end of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (PSX), Dracula quotes the Bible (Matthew 16:26): "For what profit is it to a man if he gains the world, and loses his own soul?" References Category:Christian Lore Category:Holy Assets Category:Magic Books Category:Skills Category:Sub-Weapons Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Harmony of Dissonance Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Rondo of Blood Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items Category:Vampire Killer Items